Saving Family
by supertorchlock
Summary: What if the Winchesters had a little sister who happens to be very interested in joining the Torchwood Cardiff team in order to save her brothers lives?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! *waves and places some cookies and coffee in front of you*I have been having this story in my head for a while now and I just thought it would be nice to share it with you! If you want to make me the happiest person alive, please leave a quick comment about what you think and if I should continue writing! :) I am from Germany, so it would be great if I could find someone who would like to beta-read my chapters so it's not a complete slaughter to read… :) Thanks a ton! 3

With a swift movement, she placed two of the sparkling bobby pins on each side of her head and then took one last, satisfied look at herself in the dirty mirror of the motel room she was in. She was wearing blue flats, gray tights, and a white shirt with little blue flowers that was tucked in neatly into the girly, dark blue skirt with the white polka dots. Her hair was falling onto her back in slight curls and the blush she had applied to her cheeks gave her face a rosy expression.

Turning around, she grabbed her matching purse from the bed and headed for the door, annoyed that she didn't have a car parked in the lot in front of the quirky motel she was staying in. This wasn't America anymore, and with her 16 years, she was too young to drive in Cardiff. Not wanting to spend money on a cab, she made her way to the nearest bus station and headed into town.

It took her a while until she found her destination; the small store was almost disappearing between the two big shops on the sides of it. Breathing in and out slowly, she put her most innocent smile on her lips and pushed open to door to the little Tourist Information Center. The man behind the counter looked up and gave her a little smile.

"How may I help you, miss?" he said. When she started to speak, she made sure that she sounded a little scared, innocent and helpless; also trying so her slight American accent couldn't be missed.

"I… I am new in Cardiff." She said and smiled at the floor, linking her fingers nervously behind her back.

"Did you move here, dear?" the man asked her and she had to be careful to hide her small, satisfied grin.

"Yes, yes I did… but it's only me, the rest of my family is still in America…"

"Oh, why is that?"

"I am here for school… but I am so lost, and as I was walking by, I saw the tourist sign and thought that maybe you could help…" She lifted her gaze from the floor and looked at the young man who now came walking towards her. Her big, brown eyes were glistering with insecurity and she made sure she avoided looking into his.

"Of course, what's your name?" With her always analyzing gaze, she mustered the man who was now only standing a few feet away from her. Italian leather shoes, very well-tailored suit, neatly ironed dress shirt and a matching tie, an outfit much too fancy for someone who worked in a Tourist Office.

"Lizzy, Lizzy Smith." Lizzy said and smiled, not telling the man her real last name. "Nice to meet you, Lizzy. My name is Ianto Jones." He said in a reassuring voice and offered her a bright smile. In her head, Lizzy was doing a little dance, but she couldn't let Mr. Jones know just yet what she had planned. "What would you like to know?" Her eyes wandered to the pocket of his suit; there was a slight bulge, just big enough to be holding a key.

"Everything that is important, really. I am going to stay here for a while and I don't know anyone that could show me around… is there any good placing to go for dinner? Shopping? Any interesting museums or places you should know if you live here?" Offering him a slightly less shy smile, she motioned to the rack of flyers and pamphlets that was standing against the longest wall of the tiny store.

"Of course, of course." Walking over to where she had pointed just seconds ago, Ianto started pulling out different kinds of informative material. Her plan worked out almost too well. She walked over to where he was standing and looked over his shoulder.

"Okay, so I have some stuff for you right here." He said, handing her a pile of papers. Trying to seem interested, she nodded and flicked through them. From then on, she started to zone out of the conversation and let Ianto do most of the talking, only nodding or saying 'yes' every once in a while. After she had the feeling it was safe for her to leave, Lizzy gave Ianto a bright smile and said: "Thank you so much, Mr. Jones. You have helped me a lot! I hope I'll be seeing you again, soon!"

Ianto returned her smile gratefully. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Lizzy. I hope you settle in just fine, I'll see you around!" And with that, she turned around and skipped out of the store. She waited until she was around the corner before she slid her hand into the pocket of her skirt. With a more than satisfied grin, she pulled the key out of it and took a long look at it.

She had been right, this was definitely the key that belonged to the lock of the little Tourist Office. Taking it from Ianto had almost been too easy, like stealing candy from a toddler. Now she just had to wait until it was dark and the store was empty until she could come back to execute the rest of her plan…


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm, no reviews? *sad puppy face* A quick 'good' or 'bad' would be enough for me, I just want to know if someone is actually reading this and if it is worth to keep writing on it… I have the next two chapters ready, so if anyone wants them… I'll upload the first one here in a bit… :) Here, take some cookies! *throws cookies at your head*

Pacing back and forth in her little motel room, Lizzy got more and more tense by the minute. Stealing the key to the base of a secret underground organization was one thing, breaking into it, collecting some information and then escaping again was a whole different deal.

She only had one shot at this and as so many times before, she had to make sure that she used her chance wisely. Even if she hated to admit it, she would have felt much more comfortable with Sam and Dean by her side. Lizzy didn't show it a whole lot, but her brothers were more important to her than anyone would ever know.

But now here she was, in a quirky motel in Cardiff, getting ready for the break-in she had planned. After wearing the most girly outfit she could come up with this morning, she was now back to her normal style: black converse, skinny jeans and a red checkered shirt. Grabbing the black hoodie that was sitting on her bed and pulling it over her head in one smooth motion, she glanced at the mirror the same way she had before she had left for her first trip. Over the many years, Lizzy had learned that it was smart to stick to dark colors when one wanted to go unnoticed. She would never go as far as wearing a ski mask or anything of that sort, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Checking her watch, she saw that it was almost one o'clock. Picking up everything she thought she would need and then heading for the door, she saw the cab she had called earlier pulling into the parking lot. She had figured earlier that taking the bus at this point of the night would probably be more dangerous than the act of breaking in itself.

Within half an hour, she found herself in front of the little Tourist Office. Scanning her environment hastily, she made sure she was alone and all the lights were out before she took the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Closing it behind her, she thought 'This went pretty well so far. I haven't been shot yet.' As Lizzy had noticed the first time she had visited the little shop, there wasn't a door with a sign that read 'For Secret Organization Torchwood, Please Open This Door', which is why she assumed that there had to be a secret entrance hidden somewhere.

Working fast, she went over to the counter and within a minute, her slender fingers had found a button beneath the desk. Smiling and rolling her eyes, she pressed it and watched a door on her left swing open. Those people either wanted to get visitors or were simply not realizing how simple their "security system" was. With a faint smile still lingering on her lips, Lizzy followed the corridor that led her deeper into the building. After a few minutes of walking and turning, she arrived in front of a big, metal door that resembled a cogwheel. Surprisingly, she just had to give it a slight nudge before it swung open.

Thinking she made it safely into the base without getting caught, Lizzy leaned against the nearest wall for a split second in order to catch her breath. Before she could even get ready to defend herself, her cheek collided with the cold, hard ground of the Hub and her arms were twisted behind her back in a painful angle.

"Shit…" she mumbled as she heard a gun being cocked and mere seconds later, she felt the cold metal against her temple. "Put your gun on the floor!" a strong voice demanded. "Don't have one." Lizzy replied, her voice being muffled because she was still pressed to the ground. Her statement was true, she had left her gun at the motel, being quite sure she wouldn't be needing it. But now, her little pocket knife was stinging against her leg where it was hidden in her converse. She got pulled up roughly, tumbling to the side a little and coming face to face with a man with messy, dark hair, a very bright and white-toothed smile and a coat that looked a little more than vintage to her.

Lizzy could see suspenders peeking out from beneath it. The man who was holding her at gunpoint right now was either some very odd kind of the Hipster clique or indeed the man that had only been referred to as the 'Captain' in the Torchwood records she had dug up earlier this week. He looked her up and down, not being sure what to make of her.

"And who are you?" he said, breaking the silence and offering her a tooth-flashing smile that seemed oddly out of place to her.

"Lizzy Winchester."

"Pleased to meet you, Lizzy Winchester. I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

Even if she should have been used to situations like this by now, she still felt her hands shaking a little as she looked at the Captain in front of her. He was still pointing the gun at her and by now she felt like she would be going cross eyed at any second from staring at it for too long.

He raised a hand to his ear and started talking. It took Lizzy a while to realize that he was speaking into an earpiece, obviously informing the rest of the team that there had been a break in.

She didn't know how long it took, but after a while she found herself in what seemed to be an interrogation room, her hand handcuffed to the table and a bright light aimed at her face.  
"Pretty old fashioned." She dryly said and nodded her head towards the lamp.

Captain Jack just gave her a smile, turning away from her when he heard voices coming closer. It didn't take Lizzy long to figure out how many people were approaching, it was four of them. The first one to step through the door was Ianto Jones, and the expression on his face once he saw her was priceless.

She couldn't stifle her little chuckle. "Told you I'd be seeing you soon." She said. Everyone looked back between her and Ianto, a puzzled look on their faces. "Care to explain, Yan?" Jack said, a sharp tone in his voice because he was obviously annoyed that he didn't know what was going on.

Lizzy just sat there, her one hand still handcuffed to the table, looking around the room. Ianto shook his head. "I have no idea…" After a while of silence, Lizzy spoke up again. "Maybe you should put the key to your secret underground base somewhere else than your suit pocket…" Trailing off towards the end, she gave them the most innocent look her young eyes could manage.

"Ianto, you got the key stolen by a twelve year old?!" the third man in the room snapped. "Owen…" Jack shushed him with a wave of his hand, before turning back to Lizzy, who now had one arm propped against the table.

"Sixteen."

"What?"

"I am sixteen."

Ianto shrugged. "See, it's not as bad as if she was twelve!"

The Captain turned to face one of the women in the room. "Tosh? Can you run some scans on her? Verify her name and where she's from?" Tosh nodded and walked out. "Gwen? Owen? You can go home now. Sorry for calling you in so late, but I think I can handle her myself…"

With an eyebrow raised, Lizzy smiled at him. "You sure 'bout that?" Ignoring her last comment, Jack sat down on the chair at the other end of the table, Ianto standing closely behind him.

"So, I am going to try this the nice way. Why are you here?"

"I was bored."

"How did you find out about us?"

"I did some research."

"Where are you from? Those vowels aren't Welsh…" Jack turned around and gave the younger man a look Lizzy couldn't place.

"I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." She replied with a grin on her features.

Now it was Iantos turn to speak. "And what brings a sixteen year old girl from Kansas to Cardiff?"

"As I said, I was bored."

Giving a loud sigh, Jack jumped up from where he was sitting. "I don't think this is going to go anywhere. Try her mobile, Ianto."

Her eyes wandered over to one end of the table, were her mobile phone was sitting. "Do I have the option to say 'don't?'" she asked and Jack just laughed.

"Try the last dialed number and put it on speaker."

Ianto did as he was told and Lizzy flinched. That was Dean's number, she had called earlier tonight to make sure he was alright.

The beeping noise was only heard a couple times before he picked up. "Liz!" he said, energetic and the worry already clear in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Liz broke into the High Security Base of the Special Ops Cardiff. Any explanation for that?"

Dean didn't reply for a while, but then Lizzy could hear him calling out for his brother. "Sam?!" Hearing shuffling first, some silent mumbles and then his voice breaking the silence. "What? Excuse me sir, but what are you trying to say? Lizzy goes to school in Cardiff, I don't believe she would have the ability to do that." A grin spread across her face.

"Technically, I didn't break in…" she said. "See, told you! Will you please just let her go and let it slide as a big misunderstanding?" Dean's voice sounded tense, like he was already angry with his little sister.

"I didn't break in, Dean. I had the key." A few more seconds of silence. "That's my girl!" The pride was now clearly visible in his words and Lizzy heard a damp thud, probably coming from Sam hitting his older brother across the head.

"May I know your names, gentlemen?" Jack spoke up, beginning to sound impatient. It was still a mystery to him how it was possible for a tiny sixteen year old to break into the Hub. What if he hadn't been there to catch her? What would she have done and why was she here in the first place?

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Sam's tone sounded very professional, even though Lizzy knew that he was probably worried sick about her.

"Parents?" Ianto asked and looked at his boss.

"Brothers." Lizzy corrected, quite amused by the fact that the young man had mistaken them for her fathers.

"Okay, you're lucky, we're going to let her go without any charge, but please, keep track of her next time, okay?" Jack said and without waiting for a reply, he hung up.

"Well that's nice, can I go now?" Her wrist straining against the handcuffs, Lizzy was ready to get up and leave. Her plan hadn't worked out at all, and now it was up to her to find an alternative as soon as possible.

"No. You are going to tell me what you are doing here!" Jack slammed his hand down on the table and Lizzy had to try hard to suppress a shriek. Ianto looked a little distressed, too. "Sir, I don't think…" he started but was cut off by Jack. "I don't care what you think, Ianto. I want to know why you are here. Are you some kind of alien?"

The young girl couldn't hold in her laughter and she busted out giggling. "No, are you?"

"Maybe."

"Okay."

"Are you going to tell me what you are doing in my office?"

"I don't think so."

Before Jack could jump at her and seriously hurt her, she motioned behind him. "I don't know about you, but to me that looks like a seriously pissed off… whatever that is."

Hastily, the Captain turned around and came face to face with an evil gnarling Weevil.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ianto, stun-gun, now!" he yelled and Ianto ran off. Unable to do anything, Lizzy just sat and watched. Jack was wrestling with a werewolf-looking creature, and even though he was very muscular, the beast seemed to be stronger. Ianto returned with what Lizzy assumed to be an electro shocker and threw it to Jack.

Right when he was about to catch it, the 'thing' clawed at his face and send him flying towards the ground. The young girl heard Ianto yell, but it was too late. The monster closed its claws around Jacks throat and pressed it in.

"No!" Lizzy and Ianto yelled at the same time, the suit-clad man storming towards the beast and trying to rip it off his boss. It turned around and wrestled him to the ground, too.

'That's it. This is how I die.' Ianto thought and closed his eyes, trying to recall happy memories to make this less painful. How did the Weevil even get out of the vents? This wasn't Janet, it was the one him and Jack had caught just yesterday.

Right when he prepared himself to feel the claws rip his flesh away, he saw a shadow behind the Weevil. It couldn't possibly be Jack.

"God, you're ugly." He heard someone say, the American accent lingering in the voice.

Irritated, the Weevil turned around and faced the little girl, she didn't even reach up to his shoulder. "Really, really ugly." She repeated and jammed the electro shocker into his furry, gooey chest. With a loud thud, it fell to the ground, only missing Ianto by a few inches.

Looking around with her eyes ripped open, Lizzy ran over to where Jack was lying on the floor. She knelt beside him and already felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She turned around to face Ianto, who was walking towards her slowly. She reached for Jacks wrist and checked for his pulse, but as expected, there was none.

"I'm sorry." She said, but to her surprise, Ianto just shrugged.

"He'll be back."

Puzzled, Lizzy asked "You mean he's… immortal?"

"I guess so…" Ianto gave her a lopsided smile. "You just saved my life, you know that?"

She just shrugged before he continued. "Thank you!" Another shrug. "No, I mean it. I would have been dead without you. How did you even get out of the handcuffs?"

Lizzy smiled and wiggled the bobby pin at Ianto, the one she still had been wearing from this morning. "You never know when you're gonna need them, and besides, my bangs get on my nerves…"

They both started laughing, relieved that they both made it out of the dangerous situation without getting hurt, or worse, killed.

"What's going on?" Jack asked followed by a yelp of pain, obviously confused as why he was on the ground. Ianto lend him a hand to help him up, pointing over his shoulder to the Weevil that was still lying on the ground. "I died." Jack stated, now without the slightest bit of irritation in his voice. "Are you okay?" He looked at both Lizzy and Ianto.

"Why is she out of her handcuffs?!"

'Great, I just saved your team mates life and that's the first thing you say?' Lizzy thought to herself and sighed loudly.

"She saved my life, Jack. She got out of her handcuffs and electrocuted the Weevil! I almost died!" Jack turned to face her, as if to make sure Ianto was telling the truth. Again, Lizzy just shrugged.

Leaning against the table she had been handcuffed to only five minutes ago, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I suppose I did."

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" Chucking her bobby pin at him, she said "You should keep it. Gets pretty nifty at points…"

"Why do you know how to crack handcuffs?"

"I don't want to be rude, but don't you think he's gonna wake up at some point?" Ignoring the question she just had been asked, Lizzy pointed at the creature on the floor. "What is that, anyways?"

"It's a Weevil, an alien." Ianto explained and to his surprise Lizzy only nodded, as if she wasn't bothered by the thought of just having knocked out an alien.

"Stay here!" Jack ordered before grabbing the legs of the Weevil and pulling it down the stairs.

After a couple minutes of rather awkward silence, he returned and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Lizzy." He said, now sounding much nicer than before the attack. "Take a seat?"

She reluctantly nodded and let herself fall onto one of the chairs. Maybe, just maybe, there was still a small chance that she could turn this whole situation around and get the information she needed.

"So, tell me, where did you learn all that?"

"Family business." She didn't want to give away too many things, but Jack only looked at her, obviously expecting her to continue. After a heavy sigh, she began to speak again. "My brothers and I hunt monsters. Ghosts, demons, ghouls, pagan gods, angels… basically everything you can think of. It's how I was brought up."

Ianto and Jack both seemed too stunned to say anything, so she just continued, her voice getting sad. "They're onto something big this time, they wanted me out of the country. It has to pretty bad, normally it's just out of state. I did some research and found out about Torchwood."

"Why, out of all the possible locations, did you choose Cardiff?" Ianto scoffed.

"It's small. Easier to get in. My brothers don't know what they are dealing with, but it's nothing of the usual stuff, I've been out with them on hunts ever since I was nine years old. This is something different. And Torchwood sounded… well, different. I told them there was this very nice school here, so they let me go."

Jack was honestly impressed by the small girl sitting in front of him. Sure, it took some skill to get the key from Ianto, but she managed to save his Tea Boy when he couldn't, and now she was revealing that she had been after monsters practically all her life. It wasn't what you would expect when you first looked at her. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, a few curls escaping the tie. She was little, couldn't be much taller than 5'4, and her legs looked awfully skinny in the jeans she was wearing.

"So, are you just going to stare at me?" She suddenly asked and Jack smiled. She definitely knew how to entertain him, the sarcasm still swinging in her voice. He had no idea how she wasn't scared, but he found it impressive.

"No. Tell me, Lizzy, how did you think coming here would help you?"

"I don't know. I guess I hoped I would figure that out along the way…"

All of a sudden, the door swung open and the woman Lizzy had seen earlier appeared on the doorstep. "Tosh!" Jack greeted her and a fond smile appeared on his lips. "Found anything about little Liz?" The Captain had to hold in his laugh as he could practically hear Lizzy frown behind him.

"Yes, in fact I did. Her name is Elizabeth Mary Winchester, daughter to Mary and John Winchester, sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. From Kansas. Sixteen years old, went to multiple schools, never stayed long anywhere, no recorded place of residence was for longer than two months." Obviously feeling bad for the way she just read off the biggest part or her life story from one single slip of paper, she turned to the young girl and gave her an honest, gentle smile. "Sorry Sweetheart. How are you? Are they taking good care of you down here?"

"She took out a Weevil. I died, she saved Ianto." Jack replied dryly, now also feeling bad for the way he had treated the girl. On the other hand, she broke into his office, so a little overreaction on his side should be considered normal.

Tosh raised both her eyebrows and her smile froze on her lips. "Are you okay?" Lizzy just nodded.

"You don't really talk much, do you?" The question came from Jack, a slightly mocking tone in his voice.

"I only talk if I feel the need to." Right there it got clear again that it was Winchester blood that flowed through her veins.

Ianto offered a small laugh. "That's okay, Jack talks more than enough for the four of us!"

"Okay, enough. What do you need help with, Lizzy?"

She had been staring at her hands for the most part of the conversation, but now she looked up. Did he really just ask her that? Was there maybe a slight chance of getting the help she needed in order to support her brothers? "I don't really know what I am looking for, I'm just sure that Sam and Dean aren't dealing with the usual stuff this time. They didn't talk much about it, but from what I've heard, it doesn't sound like a ghost. Or demon. Or, in fact, anything I've ever heard or read about."

"How much do you know about aliens?"

"Not a lot, to be honest. It's not really our area. That is basically why I am here, I think. I thought that I could just do some research…" This just had to work, if they gave her access to their files for at least a few hours, she might just be able to get the information she needed.

"You could have asked, couldn't you?"

"You think so? I didn't really want to risk that, trust me, I've been declared crazy many more times than a sane girl my age should."

"Psychopaths think they are sane, too, you know." Ianto threw in and smiled.

Jack smoothly stood up from where he was sitting, his back straight and a gentle smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. "Give us a second, okay? And try not to get killed… or escape. We'll be right outside the door."

Lizzy heard the door clicking shut. She had no idea how she could possibly explain this situation to her brothers if they didn't let her go. What if they decided she knew too much and thought it'd be better to just kill her? After all, they didn't have any connection to her.

On the other side of the door, Jack was bend over slightly. His eyebrows were knitted together and Tosh and Ianto could practically hear the wheels turning in his head.

"What are you going to do, Jack? Redcon?" Tosh felt sad just thinking about it, she had already been having a hard time finding out things about the little girl. She was so young and yet neither her mom nor her dad seemed to be alive.

Before their Captain even had the time to think of an answer, Ianto spoke up. "Don't, Jack. She saved my life, if it wasn't for her I'd be dead by now. I feel like I owe this to her, you know? She seems trustworthy, too. I mean, apart from the fact that she stole my key. She knows a lot about monsters, she didn't even seem too surprised to see the Weevil. She's good, Jack, she opened that handcuff in less than a minute."

"What do you want me to say, Ianto? That you can keep her as your pet, locked up in the vents?"

"No! Maybe she can join us for a little while, she won't be staying for too long, at some point her brothers are going to want her back. They sounded worried, too. And who does that? Send their little sister to a different continent to protect her? Jack. Jack, please. Let her be an intern, or whatever. She can help me make the coffee if you want to, just please, give her a chance. I have a feeling about this." Ianto didn't specify what kind of feeling he had about the whole situation, because he wasn't entirely sure himself. He just felt like he owed something to the American girl.

"You are not going to let her touch my coffee, Ianto." Jack said, turned around and pushed the door open. There was something glistering in the eyes of Lizzy, but Jack didn't know where to put it. He was certain it wasn't fear, at least not for herself. Maybe she was scared for her brothers. His sympathy for her grew by the minute, and he gave her a wide smile. "We could use an intern, Elizabeth."

Her eyes shot up from the table and locked with his. Right there Jack could see how young she really was, hope and happiness burning up in her eyes, her cheeks becoming slightly rosy and her lips forming an honest smile. "Thank you." She said, sounding very grateful for the opportunity she just had been given.

"Ianto, get her a security pass so she doesn't have to steal your key anymore. And a coffee, I think she could use a coffee." Jack and Lizzy exchanged one long look, telling each other things neither of them could say out loud. In some way, Jack saw himself in her, when he was much, much younger.

"Welcome to the team, Lizzy Winchester."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long guys, but here is the next chapter! I hope you like it, it would make my day if you cloud leave a quick review! 3

After being eyed by the rest of the team for a few awkward moments, Lizzy had decided to join Ianto in the kitchen, eager to watch him prepare his wildly praised coffee she had already heard about in only her first hour at the Hub. Most of the time, the motel rooms that she often stayed in with her brothers provided coffee machines and Lizzy was sure Sam and Dean would enjoy a nice brew for a change. Normally, Ianto didn't like it when people questioned him about his skills, but Lizzy would be leaving soon and he didn't worry too much about her taking his place. Explaining the different steps and brews to the girl, Ianto let his thoughts wander because his brain went in auto pilot.

After a while, he restated to the back of the room and told Lizzy to do as he had taught her. He was watching her movements over her shoulder. His gaze was fixed on her slender fingers that were working on the machine. The slim digits clutched the cups and pressed the buttons with ease. Lizzy was a fast learner. Ianto absently looked at her hand, his gaze stopping at her palm for a moment. Puzzled, he raised his eyebrow and then gave Lizzy's hand a slight nudge. She knew what he was trying to do, so she turned her hand palm upwards and waited for his reaction. It took Ianto a while to reply, not being really sure what to say.

"Did... Did you do that?" He finally asked and Lizzy nodded. His expression got incredibly sad and just then she realized what he must have been thinking.

"Oh, no. I didn't do it to hurt myself, Ianto! I can't stand blood at all!" A small smile was playing on her lips as she traced the three bashing scars that were scattered across her palm. Her eyes got sad once she looked back on the events that had caused them.

"Then why did you do it?"

She simply shrugged. "Some spells require blood from a wound that will make you weak, and trust me, slicing up your palm does."

Ianto was surprised to not hear any emotion in her voice as she spoke, no pride, no fear, not even annoyance. She was just stating a fact. "And your brothers let you do that?!" Ianto was a little stunned, Lizzy's siblings didn't sound like people who would let their little sister in danger if it couldn't be somehow avoided.

"Well, no... but they have the tendency to get knocked out quite a lot, and then it's me who has to clean up their mess." She didn't sound bitter and the young man could hear a smile in her tone. Nonetheless, he gave her an understanding smile.

"I know all too well what you're talking about, Lizzy..." Being uncomfortable with the focus of the conversation lying on her, she tried to change the topic.

"So you and the Captain, yeah?" A teasing smile was playing on her lips and Ianto just scoffed. "Aaw, c'mon!" She lightly nudged his arm, a sign that she was used to being around guys, Ianto could imagine all too well that she would nudge and tease her brother in the same way once they mentioned something about a possible love interest.

With a sigh, he said "It's not that simple, you know?"

"Ianto, please, even a blind man could see that you two like each other!"

"He is a man, after all. It's not that easy to..." He trailed off and Lizzy looked at him, deadpan.

"Really, Ianto? You hunt down aliens on a daily basis and you really think that being gay is gonna be the shocker?!" With that and a raised eyebrow, Lizzy turned away, now lightly chuckling, and made her way out of the kitchen to rejoin the others.

Ianto stayed behind, thinking about what she had just said. She did have a point about Jack, but what stunned the young man even more was how brave the little girl really was. When he had first met her, she looked helpless and lost, and after Ianto had seen her sitting in the interrogation room, he thought that it all had been an act. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. The way he heard her talking about her brothers, how she only seemed concerned about them and not herself, Ianto started to wonder what Lizzy has seen in her young life. He wasn't sure how to ask her about it, but he craved to know. Stepping out of the kitchen, he called out for her.

"Lizzy?" He saw her slowly raising her head and looking at him with a puzzled look on her face. She was sitting next to Tosh, a picture of some alien device displayed on the screen in front of them. "Can you come up here for a second?"

Rising from her seat and slowly walking up the stairs, Lizzy came closer. Once she had stepped in again, Ianto closed the glass door that was separating the kitchen from the rest of the Hub.

"What's up?" She asked, her voice sounding alert.

"Can I ask you a question?" Everything in Lizzy's body screamed at her to say 'no', and just walk away, but the way Ianto's gentle eyes were resting upon her, she mumbled a quiet

"Go ahead."

Taking in a ragged breath before speaking, Ianto said "Where are your parents?"

Lizzy was already somewhat prepared for this question, but unlike her brothers she never managed to turn her feelings into anger. She felt the sadness she knew too well wash over her, crashing together over her head like the waves of the ocean she felt she was drowning in. Her eyes looked on Ianto's, and she said "They are dead, Ianto. They are dead because of me."

The young man drew in a sharp breath and then sighed, regretting asking her immediately.

"My mom died a few months after I was born, my dad was killed two years ago. I had to bury my father, Ianto! I had to bury him when I knew that it was my fault that he died!" A sob broke her voice and tears started cascading down her cheeks. "There's just so much pain, you know? So much, and it never seems to stop."

Ianto felt his eyes watering, too, and a few moments later the tears were spilling onto the floor. He looked down at Lizzy, who was now slouched on the floor, her head between her knees and her body being shook by harsh sobs. "I'm sorry." was all he brought out before kneeling next to her and draping his arm around her. "I don't think it was your fault, sweetheart."

"You have no idea." she replied, sounding bitter and disgusted with herself. How pathetic was she, crying to a man who barely knew her, let alone her family.

"I'm so, so sorry." Ianto murmured and put his head on top of Lizzy's. The young girl normally didn't like people touching her, but she found it surprisingly easy to relax into Ianto's arms. Slowly running his hands over her back in a soothing motion was the only thing he felt able to do.

Looking at her now, broken and crying on the floor, Ianto was able- for the first time since he had met her- to see how young she really was. She made everyone believe that she didn't care what was going on around her, and that it didn't bother her what other people thought about her, but it was all an act after all. Lizzy Winchester was an actress, amazing at hiding the way she felt from others. What Ianto didn't know what that that was the way she was brought up, not only by her father but also by her brothers.

The two of them sat on the floor, holding each other, crying for reasons that were different and yet the same, blaming it on nobody but themselves that they couldn't save everyone.

The minutes just passed and neither of them said a word, comfortable with the silence in the room.

Ianto lost track of time, because when Lizzy stood up and started brushing the dust from her pants, he didn't know for how long they had sat there. Fast and rough, Lizzy wiped the dried tears from her cheeks and sighed before extending a hand to help Ianto up.

"Come on, we've got work to do." She said, pulling him up. "Thank you, Ianto. This was long overdue."

The tears still faintly glistening in his eyes, Ianto managed a small smile.


End file.
